


Birthday Train

by AAThanatos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Birthday Spanking, Butt Plugs, Consensual Non-Consent, Contracts, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Mutual Non-Con, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Peeping, Restraints, Spanking, Train Sex, blowjob, cum dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAThanatos/pseuds/AAThanatos
Summary: Nico and Will have been married for a couple years and Nico confesses to Will that he wants a special BDSM scene for his birthday that runs the lines of non-con.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Travis Stoll, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 9
Kudos: 143





	Birthday Train

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is 100% consensual. Nico asked for everything in this scene to the point of writing out contracts to let everyone know what they can and cannot do with him during the scene.

We have been married for two glorious years, together for almost eight. Each year with Will gets better and better. Mainly because Will isn’t just my husband, he’s my Dom. My trust issues ran deep and would have ruined us if we hadn’t found this. Something as simple as watching a few porn videos opened us up to looking deeper into the life. Within months we were apart of a club, and bringing our friends along for the ride. The DS lifestyle gave me the tools to keep sane, kept my relationship from falling apart more than once. I owe everything to it. 

***

Will kisses his way down my neck in post coital bliss. My whole body thrums in perfection as his large warm hands dance along my lower abdomen. 

“You are really lovey dovey today sir.” I keen as he fingers at my leather collar. 

“Well you were great tonight. So we need to talk about next weekend.”

“No! Please Will I don’t want anything for my birthday.” I whined as he pulled me tighter against him. 

“What if it’s not a thing, what if it’s just a scene?”

“What kind of scene?” I asked my interest piqued. 

“How about you show me some of your fantasy’s in the back of your journal, the one you never let me read? Maybe I could make one of them a reality?” While that sounded sincere, I’m not sure Will would actually go through with it. I tell him most of what I want, the stuff I’m not sure he would be ok with I write down. I slide out of my side of the bed and get my journal, flipping to a page I hand it to him with my face turning bright red. Sitting up in the bed he begins to read and red starts to creep up his neck and onto his golden cheeks. 

“Nico, this is... intense. This is essentially non-con. This is what you want?”

“It’s just a fantasy Will.” I had switched to calling him Will since we don’t DS 24/7. It can get confusing, I wear a collar all the time, it’s more precious to me than my wedding ring. Yet we still go in and out of Sir and Will depending on the situation. 

“Well it’s not unobtainable. It’s not like I couldn’t arrange this by next weekend. It’s not like I haven’t shared you before, I know you enjoy being shared, being on display for me.” He chuckled. That was true. While Will and I are faithful to each other, that doesn’t mean we don’t indulge in occasional guest stars. When I’m rewarded it’s usually along those lines or even getting fucked in the group room with everyone watching. I love being watched. Will doesn’t mine sharing as long as he is the one allowing it. I sleep with who Will says and no one else. While I would be just fine only sleeping with him, I get just as turned on watching him with others too. When we share we share together. Always. 

“Like I said, it’s just a fantasy.”I curl up to him reading the pages with him.

“We have never really dived into humiliation play like this, are you sure you would be ok with it? This is basically a humiliation train. If you think you can handle it mentally I don’t have a problem with it as long as it’s done safely and consensually. Safewords, STI tests, the works. The group we choose needs to know that this is a fantasy and not get to carried away. We are going to have to pick guys we know for this.” He says seriously as he turns another page. 

“I’m ok with that.”

“We have only ever played with strangers. You are ok playing with friends? I wouldn’t trust strangers with a scene like this.”

“If you turn the page, I have a list of who I want.” He turns the page to see what I wrote, his eyebrows climb his face and he smiles. 

“You want Jason, Percy, Leo, and Travis? Along with me?”

“Yes. I trust them.”

“Well then I have some phone calls to make tomorrow. Until then..” he closes the journal and pins me to the bed. 

***

Sitting in the car outside of Percys house was a bit nerve racking. I was looking through the file that Will had put together. One night contracts with all the guys, safewords, clean STI panels, details of the scene that were double checked and vetted. I was safe. This would be intense and probably the best birthday gift ever. 

We walk in together to see everyone playing cards and clinking beers around the table. The party was in full swing. While the four guys around the table were in the scene, everyone else was to watch. Multiple people from the club were present. Some watching a movie in the living room, others in random parts of the small house having a good time and drinking. All knew what was going down tonight and knew they were just here to be voyeurs. Everyone shouted hello when we arrived and I put Will and my coat on the hooks by the door. I was already getting antsy looking at everyone, Will had kept me in chastity for a week for this and I only took out the stretching plug before we arrived here. We played a few rounds of poker with them until Will said the scene start which was “do you have anymore chips?” In the contract it’s stated that once that sentence is said the scene would start and everyone would now know. All the guys but two got up from the table and joined the party. 

“Will I’ll be back I have to go to the bathroom.” He kissed me and I walked to the back of the house. The bathroom light was on but I walked in to find Jason taking a piss. 

“Dude you could have knocked!”

“Sorry! I’ll just...” he grabs my arm and pulls me in front of him. 

“Well you can’t get off that easy. Go ahead, piss.”

“I’ll just wait..”

“No, you needed in here so badly, go ahead. Piss.” He starts undoing my pants and shoved me in front of the toilet. Pulling my dick out he points it toward the bowl and stares me down ordering me to piss. His hand on my cock almost undid me with how long it’s been since I had cum. I was already half hard feeling him touch me. I pretend to hate what he’s doing and wince as I start to pee into the toilet. 

“That’s right, see that wasn’t so bad was it?” He flushes the toilet and pins me against the sink to wash my hands, all the while playing along the length of my dick.

“You know, Will is not going to be happy if he finds you touching me like this.”

“I’m sure he will get over it. You deserve it for being so impatient. You were pretty much asking me to, walking in on me like that and all. You’re lucky I don’t do more.”

“More?”

“Yeah, like this.” He pulls my pants to my thighs and starts playing along my crack while his other hand fondles my cock. I feel a finger enter me to the first knuckle. 

“Jason, please don’t.” I whisper. 

“This is super loose. Someone has been a slut lately. No way Will is the only one hollowing this out.” He pulls his finger away and I feel the blunt head of his cock circling my entrance. I start to shake, while In reality it’s with anticipation, it goes well with the scene that i “don’t want it.” 

“Jason don’t!” I say a bit more fiercely. 

“Ok, but no guarantees if you tease me again later.” Zipping up his pants he leaves the bathroom. I’m standing there staring at the mirror with my cock hanging hard as granite between my legs, it takes everything in me not to spoil the scene and jerk off right here and now. 

***

After that I start looking for Will. I wander into Percys room thinking he would be there, I had overheard them talking about Will looking at a new watch that Percy bought. I knocked and heard no answer except a muffled voice. I cracked the door to see Percy jerking off while leaning on a dresser. He must have heard me because he stopped and opened the door and grabbed my hair. I was shoved to my knees in front of him with his cock in full view. 

“Spying on me Nico?”

“No! I was just looking for Will.”

“Well he’s in the kitchen and you have just ruined my orgasm.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to! “

“Well you know what you have to do.”

“Please Percy, I’m with Will I can’t.”

“Well you should have thought of that before walking into places without permission.” His fist tightened in my hair as he bumped his slick pink head against my lips. 

“Come on Nico help a good friend out. It’s your fault, so as a friend you should help me finish. That what friends do.” His words lit a fire inside me. I was very specific about the type of language I wanted to hear tonight. I wanted total humiliation. I want dirty horrible things that you shouldn’t say to a partner, I wanted to be degraded. I wanted to be slut shamed. 

Opening my mouth slightly I felt him shove his cock all the way in. Percy liked breath play, it’s in his contract. I ticked it off as an ok as long as we had a silent safeword, I would snap my fingers if I wanted him to stop, pinch his leg to slow down. 

“Show me you know what your doing!” That was a key phrase so that the scene wouldn’t be ruined. I snapped once and then pinched his leg to show him I knew and would use the safe word if needed. 

“Good, good boy. Now fucking suck it like you love it.”

Percy held me on him until the edges of my vision began to darken. Pulling me off violently I began to cough and sputter with drool dripping off my chin down to my shirt. Tears ran freely down the corners of my eyes as he shoved himself in me again. That’s when I heard the door open and Will came in. I tried to back away from Percy but he held me on tight by my hair. 

“Will! Nico here was just paying the price for peeping on people. Little pervert was watching me jerk off and almost ruined it. Luckily he’s making up for it now.” Percys voice sounded gleeful as he told my husband why my mouth was around his cock. 

“You know Percy, if you stop holding him on there he has real talent. He could show you how good he is.” Nodding at Will Percy pulled me off with me sputtering once more. 

“Nico, you know you shouldn’t peep on people. What do we say to Percy?”

“I’m sorry, I won’t peep again.”

“And..” Will urged.

“Please let me make it up to you.”

Percy smiles and sat on the edge of the bed as I shuffled forward on me knees. Will sat next to Percy watching me service him. Running my tongue on the underside of Percy’s massive length, flicking the head with my tongue. Worshiping his cock all the while my husband was watching me. A light in his eyes as he watched me orally apologize. Percys hips started to jolt and he pressed me all the way down where my nose was at his pubic bone. I felt the pulse between my lips, I couldn’t even taste the cum he was so far back. Finally he released me and pushed me down on the floor. 

“I think you learned your lesson. Shall we get back to the party?”

“Yeah let me just clean Nico up in the bathroom first.”

“Yeah take your time, cards?”

“Yeah meet you there.” Will grabbed for me and took me to the on suite bathroom to clean my face and adjust my hair. 

“Everything ok? You still ok?” Will asked as he sat me on the toilet and brushed my face with a wet cloth. 

“Yeah, it’s been really hot so far.”

“Was Percy the first?”

“No Jason teased me in the bathroom after the scene started. Neither of us came though, just a tease.”

“That’s Jason for you. As long as you are still ok.”

“I am.”

“What are your safe words?”

“Lightning to stop, thunder to slow.”

“Good, and if you have your mouth full?”

“Two snaps.”

“Good boy, now you ready to head back out there? The intense stuff is about to happen, time for you to be the good slut I know you can be.” He laughs a little at the end, but I also notice his eyes dilated a bit thinking about it. That alone strengthened my resolve for the scene. Will was so fucking into this and that just made this fantasy a hundred times better. A palm pressed against the front of my jeans showing off the hard outline of my cock, it was so ready especially after that blowjob. 

***

We play a couple rounds of poker before Travis speaks up. 

“So, Neeks. I hear it’s your birthday. Why isn’t this party for you?” I hear a few people inquire the same from behind us. A few of the girls on the couch scream happy birthday. I wave in thanks. 

“You know me Travis, I don’t like attention.” I fold my cards as Jason and Percy are sizing the other up for the bet. 

“Well I think after these two finish the round we need to celebrate a little, how old are you now?”

“22.”

“22 spanks then.”

I get up from the table shaking my head. I try to flee but Will catches my arm pulling me into his lap.

“C’mon babe it will be fun.”

“No thank you, I am not being spanked in front of all these people.” I say hurriedly. My blush starting to color my cheeks.

“Well I think it’s a great idea. You need some sort of punishment. Will did you know your hubby teased me in the bathroom?” I start to struggle in Wills arms. 

“No, I didn’t know that.” Will lied.

“Yeah, I punished him for peeping on me in my room too, emptied my load down his throat. Your boy has been a real slut tonight.” Percy chimed in making the room break out in ooohs and ahhhs. 

“Well then you better spank him extra hard, or maybe since he wants to slut around on me then he needs to show me how far he’s willing to go.” Manhandling me over the table, Travis grabs my wrists as Will unzips my pants and pulls them and my underwear down to my ankles as I struggle against them. Travis isn’t even really trying to hold me down so I struggle more so he gets a good grip on me. Percy appears with a few ties from his hall closet and sets to tying my wrists together and attaching them under the table to the base. Will catches a few in hand and ties my ankles as far apart as my pants allow. 

“Here he is boys, let’s see you pink him up a little for being a slut.” Will laughs as he lets Travis by him. Travis makes a show out of spanking me about six times. It’s not super hard but he tends to hit my asshole directly as he does it. The boys are rooting him on and giving high fives as Percy comes around and lays another few hard ones to the backs of my thighs. Will steps up and hits the hardest knowing what I can take. Making sure to spread my cheeks so that everyone can see my hole on display. Jason is there for the final four. After he yells 22 I’m sobbing from the pain and humiliation. I can hear cameras and people are taking video of the whole ordeal. 

“You know Will I think he should take a little more. He did tease me, and Percy got a piece of him. I think you should share him with the table tonight. Show him what happens when he gets this way.”

“Hmmm that’s not a bad idea Jason. I think you might be right. Nico if you are going to slut around on me, especially at a party where I am at I think I should get to see it at least. Anyone got any lube?”

“Right here!” Travis runs in from Percys room with a bottle of boy butter that was freshly opened. Jason reaches down and feels my cock hanging rock hard between my thighs and gathers the Pre-cum dripping from the soaked tip. 

“Damn, he may be crying but it’s obviously not all bad. He’s so wet. I think you want this Nico, I think you want all of us to just stretch that little rose you have there. I felt it earlier and it was pretty loose already. I think we are going to have to fill it up.”

“No! Please don’t! I’ll behave I promise I won’t tease anyone anymore! Please not in front of all these people. People are filming! It’s bad enough with the spanking! Don’t let them see all of you taking turns with me!” I struggle against the binds roughly as if I’m actually hating this, putting on a real good show. I knew people were filming, I asked for it in the contract. Will and I put on cam shows weekly, this will just be another show for our collection. 

“No I think Jason has a good point, I think all these people need to see you get fucked stupid tonight. Teach you a lesson. That way when you feel the river of cum that runs down your legs tonight you might learn to keep them closed.” Will says as he prods me with two fingers at once making me moan and sob simultaneously. Tears and snot leak out of me onto the poker felt as I feel Jason take over and work his way to four fingers. Travis is in front of me with his dick out, stroking it and watching me with lust in his eyes. 

The felt was being pulled out from under me as Percy collapsed one of the leafs of the table down. It allowed my arms some freedom while still trapping me on the table, and allowing someone to reach my mouth. I was too short to untie the ends, but Percy made sure to retighten the binds. I heard scissors cutting fabric when I realized they were cutting my shirt off my body. I felt more lube being drizzled over my hole as Travis prodded my wet lips with the flared head of his cock. Then I felt Jason push in a fifth finger... I was being fisted. The intense pressure was outstanding. I opened my mouth wide for Travis, needing something to distract me. I worked my mouth over him expertly, drawing out the suction and breaking out fancy tongue work as my ass was being broken open. It was painful, but in the best way. An intense euphoria drifted inside my body at the filthy scene I was portraying and I felt my resolve snap and I started to cum untouched from Jason’s hand inside me. Streams of white shot like a bullet out of me spraying the carpet and my pants. Screaming in bliss around the cock in my mouth, I heard cheers and cries bellowed around me as I fell into a sub space. 

***

The rest of the hour I was in and out. I felt Jason withdraw his hand and his cock replacing it. I had never seen Jason’s cock but fuck I could feel it’s girth. I felt him pound into my ass with fervor as Travis came hard in my mouth. I could barely swallow it, I just howled in pleasure and pain as I was fucked, the cum dripped down my chin and out the corners of my mouth. Occasionally I would tell them to stop, that I didn’t want this so the scene would continue its theme. They ate it up and the crowd chanted for Jason to go harder. I felt him cum deep in me and not a moment later Will was inside me. I would know that cock anywhere. Slow hard thrusts punished my prostate. My cock filled again and swung heavy as he brutalized me. Leaning down to my ear he whispered how proud he was of me, how good I was being how I was taking it so good. How I would be rewarded afterwards. This was my reward though, my fantasy. 

Percy lined up and pushed inside, and surprisingly he wasn’t the only one. I felt him pump in with his massive head a few times and then the squeeze of a second cock push in slowly next to his. I tried to look over my shoulder and failed. Jason came to my mouth and started rubbing against my lips. 

“You feel that? That Travis and Percy inside you. Your slutty ass is taking both of them so well. Now open up, time to take what I should have taken in the bathroom.” I felt the grip in my hair along the nape as he shoved his way past my lips . Jason’s shaft was so thick it made the seam at the corners of my mouth draw tight. Fresh tears pricked my eyes, the onslaught of of sensation was almost to much. Then I felt it, a hand, Wills hand. Tracing lines down my shaft from under the table. I was already over sensitive. It was already to much and then to feel him touching me so fucking lightly. I screamed around Jason and almost choked as white hot seed rushed inside my mouth as a burning to soon orgasm ripped inside me. I felt Travis and Percy taking turns pumping in and out as my consciousness started to blur. 

***

I was only out a few moments. Long enough to not remember someone placing a plug inside me. The binds were being removed and a warm robe was draped around me. A goofy smile painted my face as the three said their goodbyes and thanked me, giving me a warm kisses before Will carried me to our car. 

I was carried inside and a bath was being drawn from the sounds of it. I laid on the bed naked under the robe as Will came back and rolled me to my front. Taking the robe off I felt him pluck the plug from out of me. Warm wetness ran down the underside of my cheek and down my leg in slow rivulets. Wills gasps of awe were making my cock twitch to life. I heard the sound of a video being stopped and he threw the phone to near my head. I grabbed it and watched the short video of white cum being let loose from my ass. I moaned and begged him to fuck me. Will was already on board with that as he shoved himself roughly inside me. The passage was flawless as he rutted into me like a mad man over the side of the bed. I kept replaying the video in my hands over and over as he drew my third orgasm from me. 

“Bath time baby. After I’m going to give you such a good massage you will fall asleep during it.”

“That sounds amazing.” I sounded drunk, I was drunk in a way. 

How we were going to top this birthday... I couldn’t even comprehend.

**Author's Note:**

> I love reviews they are my lifeblood. Sorry that I haven’t posted, it’s been hard with the quarantine and me being essential. Plus I have a small human that’s needs lots and lots of attention. Yes I will continue to write even if it is intermittent. Yes I am going to finish the incubus series. I love you all. See you soon. Feel free to follow me on insta at ShleeZaemour if you want to see small human.


End file.
